Don't Waste the Pretty
by loveheart89
Summary: A normal day turns to ruins. Steve injured and their four year old Daughter kidnapped. Steve whump/ drama/ family/hurt, comfort.
1. Chapter 1: Still Breathing

Hi!

I've loved writing my little one shots with Amelia, Steve, Catherine and family and though I'd give a go at a story this time and one with a little drama.

Hope you all like it so far and I love reviews, follows and favourites, they all inspire me to write more!

Amy x

* * *

**Chapter One: Still Breathing**

"Daddy, when's it coming? My tummy's rumbling".

"In a few minutes, Mia".

The 5.0 gang sat at the picnic benches at the side of the beach by Kamekona's shrimp truck, waiting for their lunches to arrive at the table, Amelia sitting innocently at the end of the bench next to her Daddy, playing with her new favourite doll that her Uncle Danno got her for her fourth birthday several weeks before.

Within the next minute, Kamekona came rolling over to the trays of food with a smile on his face and watching Amelia play with her doll.

"Grubs up, mi amigos!"

Amelia's face lit up when she saw the plates of food that were scattered around the picnic bench, family style. The gang soon started digging into their food and Amelia found herself disliking some of the food she was sharing with her Daddy and she looked over the table to her Mommy with a distasteful expression.

"What's wrong Sweetheart? Don't you like it?" Catherine asked, looking between Amelia and Steve and watching Amelia while she shook her head in disapproval.

"It's too hot, I don't like it".

"Which one did you try?" Catherine wondered why Amelia had said she didn't like the food when she had always eaten it before. She watched Amelia pointing to the plate of food beside her Daddy, one where the food was rapidly disappearing, "Steve, you let her try the shrimp with the chilli sauce, no wonder she doesn't like it".

"I what? Oh, sorry Mia. That one's for Daddy, this is your one here", Steve had been distracted in conversation with Danny, Chin and Kono about going out later that night to celebrate another take down and a result with the perpetrator in prison and he quickly handed Amelia the plate with her shrimp and lemon sauce that she always seemed to enjoy.

"You up for it, Cath?" Catherine heard Danny call to her while she was fixing Amelia's plate in front of her.

"Yeah, a night out would be good. I can get my Mom and Dad to watch Mia".

There was soon a brisk summer breeze that came in from the ocean and Steve turned, unaware of what was going to happen when a young petite woman with long brunette hair approached him from behind, turning to face the gang with a questionable expression on her face and adorned in a long red coat.

"Hi… sorry to be a nuisance. Can you tell me how to get to the university library?"

With Steve and the gang distracted there sat a cold-hearted individual in the front of their car, poised and ready, aiming and keeping their aim with their M16A4 with silencer included, waiting as their accomplice continued to distract the team. They only had to distract and continue to distract and make their move quickly and as effortlessly as possible.

Steve tried to tell the woman how she would get to the nearest university, using his hands as he spoke. Amelia turned to look up at the woman too, her doll still in her hands and she smiled happily, recognising the woman's brightly coloured coat.

"Is this your Daughter? She's adorable", the unnamed woman turned to smile at Amelia.

"Yes, she's my Daughter, thank you", Steve answered the woman, a little annoyed now that she wasn't leaving to find the university that he just told her how to get to.

The trigger was pulled from the car in the distance.

Nobody knew what happened, one minute Steve was sitting up and talking to the woman and then his solid muscular form had flown back off of the bench and he was lying on the floor with the force of the shot. Blood was slowly seeping in a puddle on the ground around his shoulder. The force had also caused Steve to hit his head harshly off the concrete ground.

"Steve!" Catherine called after him, jumping from her seat as soon as she heard the hit. The whole gang were around Steve and many passer's by were concerned too, several of them dialling for an ambulance. Fear gripped all of the team, running through them like ice.

"Steve, it's okay bud, you'll be fine, help's coming", Chin tried to calm Steve who he could see was in great pain and he was looking paler and paler.

With the commotion going on and the adults now clearly distracted with poor Steve, the still unknown woman took her chance and grabbed Amelia, picking her up by the waist and holding her tightly and ran as fast as she could with the four year old. Amelia didn't like this, not one bit, and she started kicking and struggling to get down and the screaming for the woman to put her down.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amelia started crying and screaming and kicking against the woman's tight grip, being jostled around as the woman ran across to the car by the beach. Everybody had been so pre-occupied with helping Steve not bleed out that they had almost forgotten that little Amelia was still there with them, "Uncle Danno!" Amelia screamed for her family to help her.

As soon as Amelia started screaming Catherine stood to attention and looked around for her Daughter and heard her screams and started running in the direction where she saw the red coat flashing in the Hawaiian sunlight, her little girl attached to the woman.

Worried about Steve but putting her worry to the side, Catherine blocked it out and knew the rest of the gang would help him and she could already hear sirens in the distance. Running as fast as she could, Catherine ran to get her Daughter back but was too late when the woman jumped into a car on the other side of the street and the male driver drove as quickly as possible, the tires spinning as they drove away.

Standing there, Catherine felt numb and out of control at the same time, her baby girl… gone, her man… shot. The sirens continued to be heard in the distance. There wasn't enough time, Steve had the keys to the truck and by the time she could get back to him, get the keys, get to the truck, the black BMW car would be further away than thought possible. Catherine didn't know what to do just as Kono calm running up behind her, realising now what happened.

Numb and emotional, Catherine started crying, tears running down her face, feeling like she had failed as a Mother. Kono grabbed her affectionately, hugging her friend tightly, letting her cry.

"Don't worry, Cath… Steve's not bad, and we're getting Mia back too. I promise you".


	2. Chapter 2: Pieces of Me

Hi!

Thanks for the positive reviews follow and favourites, I'll try to update as quickly as I can after each chapter.

Hope you all like this chapter too!

Amy x

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pieces of Me**

The scene would have broken anybody's heart, Steve lying on the ground shot and bleeding and Catherine being consoled by Kono with her and Steve tiny Daughter taken from in front of their eyes. Catherine didn't think she would ever see her little girl again. She didn't know who to worry about more, Amelia or Steve but she knew that Steve was strong and could fight his injury, Amelia was just an innocent and defenceless little girl. There were no clues that this was going to happen.

The ambulance had arrived and the medics were working on Steve, trying to stabilize him and get him onto the stretcher for the back of the bus, Danny stayed by his side the whole time, holding onto his hand and telling him he would be fine, being the best brother to his friend. A now upset Catherine stood with Kono and Chin who had been filled in on the ongoing situation, Catherine wiping at her face with the back of her hand, trying to wipe her tears away. She felt so powerless to help.

"Cath, we'll get her back, we won't let them get away with this", Chin could see that Catherine was horribly upset but incredibly angry at the same time and was glad she chose the option of not going after them in Steve's truck or she may have injured herself or others with a woman scorned reckless driving.

Catherine watched silently in despair while Chin dialled HPD on his cell, her arms wrapped around her stomach in self comfort and looking over to where Steve was still lying on the ground with Danny beside him, two medics around him with the ambulance lights flashing. It was as if time had slowed, everything around her was a blur and people walking by in slow motion and several onlookers wondering what was happening. She knew she shouldn't feel so sorry for herself when her daughter was lying in the back of a car with two strangers, two criminals, the criminals that she and the gang try so hard to get off the streets to make the island safer for their girls and all of the other children.

"Hey Grover, it's Chin. I need an APB out on a black BMW, part registration FP1. They've taken Steve and Catherine's Daughter Amelia. The woman has a long red coat and dark hair, around the age of twenty to twenty five. Kono said the man driving had dark hair and around the same age".

_"You got it, Chin. We'll get those sons of a bitch"._

"Thank you, get her back if it's the last thing you do. Steve's been shot too, it was a distraction. As soon as he finds out Amelia's gone he'll be out for blood", Chin closed over his phone and pocketed it and looked to where he left his motorcycle not far from the sidewalk, "I'm going out to look for her with the rest of HPD, hang in there Catherine". Without a word Chin had run over, started up his cycle and was off into the distance in search of little Amelia McGarrett.

Catherine knew that she couldn't just stand around feeling sorry for herself when her man was lying thirty feet away from her, she had to make herself useful and she ran to him, trying to be strong but falling apart inside.

"Steve, I'm here. I'm so sorry", Catherine grabbed onto his left hand after he had been lifted up onto the stretcher, his shoulder temporarily patched up and an IV in the back of his right hand.

Steve appeared to be half in and out of consciousness, his blue eyes wearing and unfocused.

"Cath…no sorry", Steve's voice was still strong but Catherine could tell he was losing energy quickly.

"Miss, we have to get him to the ER. Are you coming?"

Danny stood by Catherine, Steve's blood covering his white shirt and his hands and looking around to see Kono approaching with a solemn expression on her face. He had no idea yet that Amelia had been taken, he had been so focused on Steve and helping him that everything in the background had become a blur. He could see that Catherine had been crying and was upset and Kono didn't look much better and there was no sign of Chin… or Amelia. He thought he heard Amelia shouting for him previous minutes before but he thought she had only been scared that her Daddy had been hurt and he knew he had to concentrate on Steve, thinking one of the gang would comfort Amelia instead.

"Hey… where's Chin and Mia?" Danny asked, looking around with a clueless appearance, smoothing his own blonde hair back with the stressful situation at hand.

"Danny…that woman that was here, she's taken Mia, they ran away in their car with her but we've got HPD out looking now and Chin's gone to look to, Steve was only a distraction. I can see it worked on you!"

"What?! She what? That bitch! We better get her back right now or there's going to be a lot of spilt blood, those bastards!" Danny was angry and even angrier with himself for not noticing what was happening around him.

"We're doing the best we can, Danny. It's not your fault", Kono knew she was going to have to get on the road soon too, do what she could with Chin to help find Amelia with the rest of HPD.

"Danny, please don't tell Steve, not yet. I'll tell him myself", Catherine came over to tell Danny and hoped that Steve hadn't heard Danny's shouting and ranting and he nodded delicately, understanding what Steve would be like if he knew right now and he was in no condition to run after two crazed criminals.

"Go, be with Steve. I'll stay with Kono, we'll find Mia and then we're going to shoot down those freaks", Danny was angry still and looked to Kono in acknowledgement and held out his car keys, "Let's go; see if we can get a lead", Danny moved quickly to his car with Kono following behind and they soon jumped in his car and Danny sped off into the distance, keeping their eyes open for any black BMW's. Kono caught Danny up on the situation as he drove, almost as badly and quickly as Steve does but she knew he was angry still and Amelia was like his second Daughter.

Catherine did as Danny told her to and she ran back over to Steve just as the medics were ready to shut the ambulance doors. She jumped into the back of the ambulance with one of the medics and Steve and whose handsome face was still torn with the pain in his shoulder. His vision was also waving, seeing white and black spots and a growing headache that would put most people out of action. He was still aware but felt out of focus with the rest of the world.

"Cath… where's Mia?" he asked, groaning and looking up at Catherine.

Catherine didn't know what to say, should she tell him the truth? Or lie to him now and apologise for it later? She didn't need him trying to play hero right now.

"She's… she's with Kono", she hated lying to Steve but knew it was for his own good. She was glad that Steve seemed satisfied with that answer for now.

"Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"I…it's hurts… I can't see properly", Steve hated that his vision had been compromised but understood that came with hitting the back of his head after he had been shot, when he landed harshly on the solid ground.

"I know, I know… we've been through worse, remember?" Catherine held his hand and leaned over to kiss his forehead and then pecked him on his lips.

"Grant, you better speed up, his BP's dropping!" the medic sat beside Catherine and monitoring Steve's vitals signalled for an even faster journey to the ER, Steve's blood pressure dropping to 80/60 with the previous blood loss and the strenuous circumstances.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Girl Lonely

Hey! (:

Hope you continue to love this story as much as I enjoy writing it. All your reviews and follows encourage me to write more too (:

Keep it up, love all the feedback, thanks!

Amy x

* * *

**Little Girl Lonely**

Little Amelia had no idea what just happened to her but she was scared and knew that she had every right to be scared. She knew what happened wasn't right. All she wanted was her Mommy and Daddy and she didn't know where they were; only the sight of two strangers in front of her… well, one stranger driving the car that she had been thrown harshly into and other lady stranger was holding her down and trying to stop her from kicking and screaming.

Adrenalin ran through Amelia's little body as she tried to escape the clutches of the woman, kicking and kicking at the woman to let her go, shouting and screaming for her to let her go but the woman only kept trying to hold her tiny legs down with the side of one arm and cover her mouth with her hand. Amelia was going to put up a fight before she gave up; she was a McGarrett after all. With tears running down her face, her breath hitched and her cheeks became rosy with exhaustion, there was only so long she could fight with the woman for.

"Keep her quiet, I'm trying to drive here!" the male assailant began to lose concentration on his driving.

Neither of them had thought this out properly. They were only doing as they were requested to do, in it for the money and glory.

"You didn't expect her to stay quiet, did you?"

"Just shut her up before I crash".

The woman turned to Amelia with a scowl and held her hand out towards the little girl.

"Another word from you and I'm not going to be so nice to you", the woman held out the palm of her hand to the side, showing Amelia that she would slap or hit her if she continued to whine, scream and cry.

Amelia was now more frightened, thinking that the lady was going to hurt her and she slowly stopped kicking and her crying had stopped and she curled up on the other side of the back of the car and brought her legs up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, sobbing quietly.

"Daddy's going to kick your ass", Amelia said with as much authority as she could muster in her upset state.

"Oh, I'm sure he is, now shut up", Amelia hated the sarcasm in the woman's voice and she turned around and started pulling at the handle on the door, trying to open it while the car was moving at 60 mph but found the door locked, she hated child locks, Daddy had child locks in his truck too.

"Stop it, stop that now!" the woman yelled at Amelia and grabbed her small frame and turned her around with her front facing the leather seats. The woman soon grabbed onto her arms and held them behind her back, holding her tightly even with her squirming and managed to grab a cable tie from the floor and swiftly tied Amelia's wrists together.

Amelia started to cry again, sobbing her heart out, her long dirty blonde hair sticking to her face with tears.

"I want to go home, I want Mommy".

"I want… I want. Nobody cares what you want. We're getting fifty grand for you and that's it".

The car quickly turned a corner and moved up a small street and slowed down to the legal speed requirement which left the woman wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing? Why'd you turn?"

"Cops", was all the man said, trying to lay low and realising that it wouldn't last long with the cops almost on their tail.

However, it wasn't long before the cops had spotted the black BMW turning around the corner into a side street and the two criminals could hear the sirens getting closer and young man had changed his mind to lay low, put the car into drive once again and hit the accelerator and continuing to increase the speed of the car, getting faster and faster down the street, trying to evade the police.

The sirens screeched and wailed heavily, two HPD cars now following the black car. The two assailants needed a plan and needed it now, they didn't expect the cops to find them so quickly but the driver quickly had an idea.

All little Amelia wanted was her Mommy and Daddy, she didn't know why she had been stuffed in this car in such a savage manner and tied up. She continued to cry, tears running down her face and landing on the leather of the seats, still being held face down by the woman. She was too scared now to shout, scared that the lady would hurt her. Sobbing and sobbing, her breath hitched as she cried. She tried to tell herself that Mommy and Daddy and her extended family would find her soon and get her back home where she belonged.

The freeway wasn't too far and the driver headed in the direction of the closest freeway entrance and tried to lose the cops, they were so close to where they had to be, to make the transfer of the girl, but they would rather not be in the middle of a chase. The sirens continued in the distance and the driver could see where they had to be, it was so close yet so far, fear and adrenalin running through them both. It would be their heads off if they were late and they only had twelve minutes left to deliver the girl or they wouldn't get their reward. Flooring the car, they male driver decided to take control of the situation and they were still on the ground and he swerved abruptly into the trees and bushes by the side of the freeway, pushing and driving the car past the greenery and shrubs and out into the field opposite the road.

"I think we did it, we lost them… at least for a few minutes", he turned to look at the woman in the back seat who was still holding Amelia down.

He started speeding up again, racing in the direction of the small business estate across the other side of the field and then they heard the distinct whirling that came from a police helicopter above them but at least the cars weren't chasing them any longer.

Tires screeched to a halt when they excited the field and found themselves outside the building they were assigned to deliver Steve McGarrett's Daughter. Getting out of the car, the male looked around and couldn't see any police cars yet but could clearly see the helicopter watching them.

One of the doors to the building in front of them opened quickly, a dangerous and inconspicuous man of Japanese origin waiting and watching both the man and woman as they exited the car, the young woman dragging Amelia behind her who was kicking her feet and trying to dig her heels into the sandy track of the ground, ruining her purple flip flop shoes that were quickly falling from her feet.

"Put me down! Let me go!" Amelia shouted and tried to be brave, all she wanted was to go home.

The man and woman quickly were escorted inside the building just as more sirens were heard in the distance, the cops slowly creeping up on them and would wait for them to be called out or would go in after them if they didn't come out when asked.

The door was closed and locked and the young man and woman were faced with a small organised gang of four other men who seemed to have been waiting for a little longer than they planned to at first but were glad to see that their little lackey's had managed to complete what they were asked to do when they saw the little girl in the grip of the man now who held onto her arms tightly. Amelia was scared now, she wanted to go home. She wanted her Mommy and Daddy.

"Where's our fifty grand? We've done what you wanted", the male asked gruffly and sharply, looking around the business room that was poorly lit with all of the blinds partly down.

Suddenly a booming voice was heard over the megaphone, coming from outside.

"Come out with your hands up! Bring Amelia McGarrett out to us unharmed!"

Those inside seemed to ignore the calls from the police and the main leader of the gang appeared to smirk slyly in the direction of the young man and woman.

"Here's your fifty grand…." He quickly pulled out a gun similar to that of what the 5.0 team use and unexpectedly and fired in the direction of the man and woman, killing them both death instantly, falling to the ground with a dead weight and barely missing Amelia too.

Amelia was terrified, the sound of the gun being fired ringing in her ears. She stood innocently in the middle of the floor, her hands still tied in front of her. The tears started to run down her face again, from her hazel eyes and she was shaking from fear, she didn't want these mean men to hurt her or hurt Mommy or Daddy, unaware yet that her Daddy had already been hurt. She was so frightened that she couldn't speak, even as much as she wanted to.

As quickly as the gun was fired one of the men opened up a door under a carpet on the floor, throwing it upwards just as another booming voice was heard.

"This is your last warning, let the girl go!" the voice over the megaphone boomed, they weren't playing any longer.

The gang of men seemed to ignore the voice and they all soon piled into the underground tunnel and the last grabbed little Amelia from around her waist. She automatically started kicking and screaming before a hand was placed over her tiny mouth and she too was dragged into the underground tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4: The Waiting Game

Hope you all love this one too!  
thank you for all the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it all, I love to know what you all think (:

Amy x

* * *

**The Waiting Game**

Catherine felt awful, helpless and at a loss for what to do. She needed her baby girl and she needed her Steve too. She wished the ground would swallow her whole so she didn't have to feel like this, more upset than she had ever felt in her life so far. Her Daughter was her world but so was Steve. Her heart was already torn in two. The ride in the ambulance was no picnic either, constantly worrying about Steve and always letting him know that she was there for him when she could see he had become even slightly conscious, holding his hand desperately. She was panicking inside but tried not to show it. Steve looked so pale and lifeless lying there on the gurney and from listening to the medic she could tell that Steve could be in trouble if he doesn't get to the hospital quickly. She was sure that Steve had taken injuries like this before and had been shot before during his tours during his Navy missions but this must be more serious that she thought. It all depends on where the bullet had landed as it ripped its way through his tanned skin.

Time seemed to have stopped for Catherine, everything in slow motion as she stood aside while the medics soon pulled Steve from the ambulance after arriving safely at the hospital. It was horrible for her to let go of his hand but knew he needed the help to get better. The sooner he was well the better to find help find their Daughter. She knows that Steve would stop at nothing in order to get their girl back, she was glad he didn't know yet or he would try to get off the gurney before he had been checked over. She would tell him when the time was right.

Catherine followed Steve and the medics into the emergency department and was quickly told by one of the doctors that she could go no further with Steve, she wanted to argue with him but understood and a nurse promptly guided her to the relative's room that wasn't far along the corridor. She felt so helpless and numb, her baby girl gone and Steve was hurt. However, she wasn't alone for long until Danny came in through the door of the small room, running his hand through his blond hair and looking a little stressed, Catherine felt his pain too.

"Any word on Mia? Please say there's something", Catherine asked Danny swiftly, looking for hope.

"Sorry Cath, nothing yet. We've got HPD, Chin and Kono searching. They'll find her, they won't get far. Then they'll have us to deal with, whoever they are".

"That's just the thing, Danny; we don't even know who these people are. They'll be sorry when Steve finds out. I mean, I'm willing to let HPD and us to do the work but you know what Steve's like, he'll being doing his best impression of Rambo soon enough", Catherine swore she could see Danny smirk, even though he tried not to.

"Look, Catherine, we'll handle it. Your job is to keep Steve handcuffed to that bed when he's better, we'll look for Mia", Danny then swore he could see Catherine smile slightly and realised what he said could be taken two ways.

With a small laugh Danny looked to Catherine, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward manner, "Whatever you and Steve do with handcuffs is your business; I'd rather not share in that, thank you very much".

Catherine wanted to see the funny side but she felt too deflated to smile or laugh but knew that Danny was trying lighten the situation. It didn't make her feel any better and she slumped back down into one of the uncomfortable chairs and sighed heavily.

"We'll find Mia, Cath. I'm sure the little lady can take good care of herself too, she's a tough kid. She's a mini ramboette".

"I know, Danny. It's just… she's only four years old, even if she thinks she's fourteen sometimes".

Just then the door opened again, revealing a tall woman in a long white lab coat, obviously a doctor, and both Danny and Catherine stood to attention, hoping for any good news on Steve's condition.

"How's Steve? He'll be okay?" Catherine asked before the doctor had a chance to say anything first.

"Yes, he should be okay. The wound is not as serious as first thought but he still requires surgery. They're taking him up now", the middle aged doctor continued to explain but it still felt like a punch to her stomach, "Please, take a seat and I'll explain".

The doctor sat down opposite Catherine and Danny and took in their misguided appearances and hoped to make them feel even a little better.

"I'm sorry to tell you all of this and we wish Steve a speedy recovery but the bullet has nicked his superior thoracic artery just below his shoulder, that was why he was losing so much blood but we seem to have controlled that in the ER. The bullet also ricocheted and knocked against his collar bone and fractured it. The injury was not a through and through, that is why he is in surgery at the moment, to remove the bullet".

Catherine felt like her world was collapsing, the one person she needed right now was in the middle of a hospital theatre having a bullet removed from his shoulder.

"When can we see him?" Catherine asked, grabbing onto Danny's hand and lacing her fingers with his, hoping for some good news today.

"Possibly in an hour or two, we would need to get him settled in his own room after the surgery first".

Catherine looked to Danny with a hopeful expression, still keeping a hold on his hand.

"He may not wake up for some time afterwards, he will be loaded with painkillers and antibiotics; he will be sedated for a few hours after the surgery to allow his body to rest", the doctor soon said her goodbyes and that she would be back in a while to update them on Steve's condition.

Just as the doctor left Danny's cell started to buzz in his pocket, picking it out he looked to Catherine, showing her the phone indicating that Chin was calling and she nodded gently, ready to know what Chin had to say, if they had found her and Steve's Daughter yet.

"Chin... what have you got?" Danny asked, sticking his cell onto loud speaker for Catherine to hear too.

"Have you found her yet?" Catherine asked before Chin had a chance to say anything, butting in with a Mother's desperation.

_"Yes and no Catherine. I wasn't there personally; however, Grover called me and said that they've spotted Mia…"_

"That's good, right?" All Catherine wanted was her girl back in her arms where she belonged.

_"It's a good sign, Mia didn't appear hurt but we have a few problems now"._

"What do you mean problems?" Danny asked speedily, wonder what the holdup was.

_"I just called Kono and we're both going up to the scene. The man and the woman who took Mia have both been shot dead, looks like it was an exchange…" Chin knew that Catherine wasn't going to like that piece of information._

"An exchange? Somebody else has her now? Who?"

_"We're not sure yet, Cath, but we'll get to the bottom of this. HPD are canvassing and the team are in processing. We'll have answers soon. After we've got more on the situation Kono and I are heading back to the base to make sense of it all"._

Catherine knew there was no point in arguing over the silly things, she would try to stay out of the case and let HPD and the remaining useful ones of 5.0 do their jobs.

Danny soon after said goodbye to Chin and closed over his cell, revelling in the amount of information there was to receive in the small amount of sentences that Chin spoke.

"You okay here? I really want to get in on this, start making sense of it before Chin and Kono get back to the base. I want Mia back as badly as you do, Cath".

"I'm as okay as I can be… I'll be fine, you should go; the more work on this the better. Mia knows you'll be looking out for her. I just wish there was something I could do but I'd have nowhere to start".

"You can start with looking after Steve, Cath, we'll do the rest. I'll call if anything changes and call me too with any news on Steve. I'll see you soon", Danny had already got up from his seat and hugged Catherine tightly before letting go and exiting the room, he desperately wanted to find Mia too and was going to start with the information they had back at the base and wait for Chin and Kono to arrive too.

Catherine could tell that there would be a long wait on her hands and she felt awful just sitting there while her girl was somewhere unknown but she knew that she wouldn't be allowed on the case and really she didn't want to know the details right now, she was still in shock about the whole situation. She couldn't wait to be with Steve, to see him , to hold his hand and let him know she was there and then maybe tell him about Amelia when the time was right and hope that he wouldn't try to jump to the rescue. She would wait in the relative's room until a member of staff told her about Steve and would try her best not to dial any of 5.0 or HPD to find out what was going on, realising that if there was no good news yet she would only wind herself up further. This was going to be a hard waiting game.


End file.
